


Kidnapping Fics

by GracieReid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Pain, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Physical Torture, Protective Tony Stark, Public Humiliation, Rape, Situational Humiliation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Trauma, Verbal Humiliation, emotional torture, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieReid/pseuds/GracieReid
Summary: A collection of oneshots, all of which involve the kidnapping and torture of one Peter Parker
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker and Avengers team, Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Tony Stark and Peter Parker
Kudos: 27





	Kidnapping Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are graphic, and they deal with torture, trauma, sexual assault, etc. Please don't read if this could be triggering to you! Realize that, at the time this takes place, Peter is sixteen, which is... disturbing anyway.

The first thing Peter noticed when he regained consciousness was that he was tied tightly to what felt like a bed.

The second thing he noticed was that the bonds would not break. 

The third thing he noticed was that he was naked. 

He realized all of these things in the span of about a second, before he'd even opened his eyes. When he did, he wished he hadn't. 

He was, indeed, tied tightly to a bed in a bedroom. He was tied so that he was lying spreadeagle, leaving everything horribly exposed. As soon as he opened his eyes, the door opened, and Peter experienced an overwhelming desire to cover himself. The bonds, however, made that impossible. 

"Excellent, you're awake," the man said. "My name is Mr. West, but you will be calling me sir for the duration of your time here." 

"Like hell I will," Peter snapped, all too aware of how pathetic he looked, tied up with his dick hanging out. "Who the fuck are you?" 

Mr. West sighed. "As I said, my name is Mr. West. I am your new owner." 

"My _what_?" Peter exclaimed. "I'm not... I'm not an object you can _own_!" 

"You are now," Mr. West shrugged. "I recently purchased you. You are now my personal sex toy, so you'd better get used to the idea. I am aware you are Spider-Man, however, you'll notice that you are chained to a vibranium bedframe with vibranium chains. You can not escape, so I suggest you make your piece with it. As it is, I'm here to, er... break you in." 

"What-" Peter began to ask, but was cut off when West came and sat at the end of the bed, beside his legs. Almost absentmindedly, West began stroking Peter's dick, rubbing his fingers up and down the shaft and around the head. Peter jerked violently, trying to escape the invasive hand, but just as West had said, there was no escape, and he did not stop. Occasionally, he would grab Peter's balls, rolling them over in his hand, before returning to his dick. 

"Stop!" Peter shouted. "Stop, what are you doing?" 

West sighed again, removed his hand, and stood up. Peter felt a surge of relief, until West returned to the bed, holding a box. He reached into the box and pulled out a ball gag, which he forced into Peter's mouth and tied around his head. Peter now couldn't make much noise at all, much less say coherent words. West returned his attentions to Peter's dick, rubbing up and down, until quite suddenly, he wrapped his whole hand around it and began violently jerking him off. Peter jolted, his hips bucking involuntarily, but whether he was looking for less of the stimulation, or more, was unclear. West jerked him until Peter orgasms, long spurts of cum spewing all over West's hand and lap, and Peter's own stomach and legs, but West did not stop. Peter's dick went soft, and still, West kept jerking him, and the overstimulation was too much, Peter couldn't handle it- 

West stopped abruptly, and Peter's muscles unclenched all at once, leaving him limp on the bed. West reached into the box again, and lifted up a sort of ring, with a silicon bulb on top, another ring at the bottom, and a sort of bar between them. He slid the first ring down the shaft of Peter's dick and pulled his balls through the second one, so the bulb rested on his dick's head and the bar was pressed against him. 

"This is how I'm going to make sure you're always ready for me," West said conversationally. He picked up a remote and pressed a few buttons and suddenly, the bulb on the head of his dick was vibrating, as was the bar. The setting was low enough that Peter almost didn't feel it at first, but slowly, the feelings build up, until Peter felt his orgasm return, but... nothing. Nothing happened. Peter keened, looking desperately for release, but nothing came. Suddenly, the vibrations stopped, but Peter still couldn't come. 

"I think I'll leave you like that for a bit," West shrugged. "I'll be back soon, pet." 

He left the room, leaving Peter tied up, gagged, and sweaty, with the tension of his orgasm still hanging around, his dick still unbearably hard, and nothing he could do about any of it. 


End file.
